Silent Night
by milosian alchemist
Summary: On the darkest of winter nights, it isn't so bad to have company. Oneshot written for a friend on tumblr.


Pitch hadn't been expecting much around Christmas. It was, after all, just another time for North to have fun, and for him to be passed off as a bad dream. He sighed and sank into the shadows again. As he made his way back through the twisted hallways of his prison, he looked up to see moonlight. He sighed. How he longed to just go up to the surface. Just for a moment. That's all. And no one would see him, so it wouldn't cause any harm… Why not?

He headed up to the surface, shielding his eyes from the moonlight for a moment. Fresh air was so nice. He heard a humming noise and turned. There, heading toward him, was a very snow covered Toothiana. He didn't have much time to react, and wasn't able to move before she flew right into him. Instinctively, he caught her, the momentum from her body knocking him over as well. He fell into the snow, still holding onto Toothiana. When he realized what was going on, he quickly let go.

"What are you doing here?"

He then noted her tears. Why was she crying? It was Christmas! Shouldn't she be with the other Guardians? He noted that she hadn't gotten off of his chest yet, and it felt quite awkward to have her there.

Toothiana sat up and gasped, realizing where she was. She had flown quite a ways off from her course, but she had been upset, and hadn't been paying attention. She tried to compose herself and got off of Pitch, flying a bit back from him.

"I got lost," she lied.

He stared at her blankly. "You're a terrible liar." He could sense that something had gone wrong; what it was though, he had no idea.

Toothiana stared at Pitch for a moment and suddenly broke down into tears again. She floated over to him and huddled near him for warmth. She tried to stop crying but found that she couldn't.

"What's wrong with you?" Pitch's voice cut through her thoughts. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"It was supposed to be happy… tonight… I was with the others, and North was doing his usual mistletoe trick… And Jack… I…"

Pitch frowned. "Jack? What did Jack do?"

"It's not what Jack did, it's what I did. I know Jack likes me… but… I know that there is someone out there who needs me more than he does. And then… He asked who it was."

The Nightmare King frowned. "And who is it that deserved your affection more than Jack Frost?"

She was silent for a moment, before flying in front of him and taking his face in her hands. "It's you."

Well, that was awkward. Pitch blinked and then pulled away from Toothiana. "Alright, I'll get you back to North, clearly the cold has messed with your head." He started to head off into what was becoming a raging snowstorm. Toothiana flew after him and grabbed his hand.

"Just let me stay tonight. I'll go home tomorrow. It's so snowy out here..."

When he looked into those violet eyes, he couldn't help but cave. He sighed. "Fine, but you're leaving tomorrow at sun up."

When the two made it back inside the cavernous prison, Pitch went off to find a cloak to give Toothiana so she wouldn't freeze to death. Although he was still anti-Guardian, he wasn't completely heartless. He came back with a cloak and wrapped it around Toothiana's shoulders. The faerie stumbled over to a couch and curled up on it. Her violet eyes never left Pitch though. She was fascinated by him, for when he had put the cloak over her, his hands had been warm. It had been completely unexpected. But soon, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. A twinge of worry hit her; she was in Pitch's realm, and Nightmares were everywhere. But she still could not stay awake, and soon drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

When Pitch was certain she was asleep, he sat down on the couch with her. The moonlight had disappeared, and now only darkness remained. He pulled Toothiana's sleeping form into his arms and curled up with her. She was so warm, and so little. He was almost certain that he would break her. But surprisingly, he didn't, and throughout the night, he held her close, keeping her warm with the strange warmth from his body.

And when Toothiana woke up in the morning, she noted Pitch beside her. He must have passed out, for she knew he never slept. She gave him a kiss and was about to fly off when she felt his hand on hers.

"You don't actually have to leave."


End file.
